


For You

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [14]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Suicide Attempt, M/M, Mentions of Fallout 3, Mentions of surgery, Not Beta Read, One time when Arthur isn't a complete dick, Self-Sacrifice, Slight Canon Divergence, Trans Character, Transgender Sole Survivor, comes from the idea Arthur gives a damn about his soldier's physical and mental health, has blind betrayal elements, mentions of first times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to keep Knight Jackson Hawke alive, Arthur puts in a request to Knight Captain Cade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Fallout related, Bethesda does.
> 
> This is another fic that just came quick to me. I just found one of my binders again that i've been looking for for a while. And i'm looking into the effects of T since I want to start soon.

"I have a favor to ask."  Arthur Maxson closed the Cade's door and placed several books on the Doctor's cluttered desk.  "It's about Knight Hawke." 

Knight Captain Cade nodded once and flipped through the new books. "Do you understand what will happen if he goes through with this?" 

Arthur swallowed thickly, "I do."  His right gloved hand traced over the back of Cade's terminal. "I am concerned that he will not make it without this surgery and medication." He tried not to acknowledge the mixed look of sympathy and the implication in the doctor's eyes. "According to Paladin Danse' report and with my own observations, I can back any claim against him from other Elders or medical staff of the Brotherhood." 

Cade sighed and came around the desk. "Alright Arthur, I'll do this." He smiled briefly before he moved the books to a more prominent position on his desk. "I remember James’ son, the Lone Wanderer, was the same." Arthur ground his teeth at the mention of the former Lyon's Pride member. How much he'd sacrificed for people who didn't care about him. How he’d saved Sarah.  "James was an excellent doctor and I trusted his judgment and treatment with his son. I can do the same for Jackson." 


	2. Chapter 2

"I am worried about Knight Hawke."  

Arthur looked up from his terminal as Danse sat down across from him and took a swig of vodka. "He is becoming increasingly more dangerous to bring on missions."  Arthur had rarely seen the Paladin this over worked, stressed, and tired. "He refuses to wear his Power Armor and defies almost all of my commands. Somehow, he not only survives, but gets his roles in our missions completed." 

Arthur reached behind him and placed two shot glasses on his table. He'd moved it to have more space to work. "What are you not telling me?" he kept his gaze on Danse as he poured some rum into the glasses.  

Danse was silent for a few moments, his hand constantly left his glass to run through his hair. "He is like the Lone Wanderer. Like Marcus."

Arthur tried to piece together what his Paladin meant. The only thing he knew they had in common was they were both vault dwellers. 

Then it hit him. 

"He refused his initial exam from Cade." Arthur set his glass down and sighed heavily. "He told Cade it was because of his time in 111. That he wanted to adjust first." 

"He did." Danse's hand clenched, "But, from what I gather, treatment was different in his time."  He glanced down at both of his hands. "Both medical and social." 

Danse watched as Arthur stood and paced. It was almost a half an hour before the Elder said anything. 

"I... I want to say no. I want to say nothing to Cade but I know I have to."  Arthur shook the hand off of his shoulder, "His safety-" 

"He should be the one to tell Cade." Danse sighed and waited until Arthur turned around. "I know what's been going on between you two."  Before Arthur could protest, Danse held up his hand. "I am not judging you. Either of you.  But I know how the other West Coast will respond if you decided to propose." He handed Arthur his glass nearly overflowing with straight vodka. 

"I...." the glass shattered under his tense grip and the liquid soaked through his glove. “I think of all the things he's given up for the Commonwealth, for the Brotherhood, for... for me."  Danse clenched his jaw as Arthur stared at the glass shards in his palm. “Garrison I just want…” The stoic form of Elder Maxson slid into his chair and showed the man’s true age.   

 _He’s just a kid._ Danse sighed heavily as he stared at the dusty books Arthur had pulled out of his personal trunk.

“I have given up everything… done all that was asked of me and beyond.” Arthur’s non injured hand slid across the covers. “And the one thing I want… The one thing I have now, I cannot keep.”  Danse stood and, as gently as he could manage, pulled the shards out of Arthur’s palm. “It would be selfish of me to deny him this.”

“It is the right thing to do.” The Paladin glanced down at the kid he’d watched grow into the boy with a crown too heavy for him to keep on straight. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry Arthur.”

-

Jackson Hawke stood in front of his Elder and gave him a full mission report on the Glowing Sea.   

“Is something wrong? Was my mission performance not satisfactory?” He tried to keep their official dialogue as respectful and appropriate as he could. They were recorded on holotape and he waited until Arthur’s resounding ‘no, Knight Hawke’ and the soft click of the recorder echoed through Arthur’s bedroom to address him informally.

“There is something wrong.” Jackson’s voice shook as he tried to keep it in a deeper register. “Don’t bullshit me Arthur, I know when you’re lying. And when you’re hiding something.”

The moment after Arthur turned away from him and inhaled deeply, he noticed the books spread across Arthur’s desk.

“I was going to give Cade these books for him to look over. He is familiar with some of the information from his time at the Citadel.” Arthur exhaled and turned to face the shorter man. “I can’t marry you if I approve the medical order. In all Brotherhood documents, medical, mission, and death you would be listed as male. I have to take a wife in order to continue the Maxson line.”

“There is still a high possibility I can have children even after I start testosterone.” His voice was shaky as he grabbed the lapels of Arthur’s coat firmly. “Danse told you, didn’t he?”

“You’ve been jeopardizing your safety unnecessarily.” He let Jackson’s grip pull him closer and he glanced down to meet his brown eyes. “The Lone Wanderer was like you. His father accepted him and came up with a treatment plan that can be tweaked for you personally. Cade would supply you with your testosterone. He can make it here on the Prydwen or at any other Brotherhood facility that is safely guarded.”  He stopped the small hand that reached to cup his scarred cheek. “Any child we had would be last to take any legitimate hold on my family name. You would never be considered my husband. Only my consort. No matter how much I want you to be mine.”

“Can’t you change that when you’re High Elder?”  

“Even if I did, the rest of the Elders would never truly allow it. McNamara might off record but he would never support it on. He barely has a hold on his own chapter.”  Arthur exhaled and willed the moisture in his eyes to die down. “I know you need this, Jacks. I know how much you suffer every day. I... I want you to be happy.”

“What about you?” Jackson’s voice shifted into a low whisper, “You’ve given up everything for the Brotherhood.  For the Maxson name and line and you asked for nothing in return. You did anything and everything asked of you. You deserve to choose whomever you want to be your lover.”

“I wish it were that simple.”  No matter how much he swallowed, Arthur Maxson couldn’t will his pain down any longer.

“And if I didn’t go through with transitioning?” Tears streamed down his face as his fists beat down on Arthur’s chest. “Would you -”

One of Arthur’s large hands wrapped around Jackson’s wrist while the other ripped the flight suit from the neck down to the other man’s waist.

“That bruise on your neck is a ligature mark.” Jackson looked at Arthur’s mouth instead of his eyes, “I’ve seen them enough to recognize one. You went missing for two days after the Glowing Sea mission.  I do not want you to go through this anymore. I would rather see you alive than dead because I refused to help.  If Cade says it is possible, I’m putting in my recommendation for you.”

Arthur watched Jackson kick the remainder of his suit off as he glanced at his Pipboy.  He followed his Knight’s lead and slid off his battle coat and out of his clothing. 

“ _Jackson…_ ” Arthur dropped onto his bed and pulled Jackson on top of him. 

“Fuck..” Jackson took in the full sight of Arthur splayed out beneath him.  He memorized Arthur’s tussled hair and wide blue eyes. He never wanted to forget them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to tess1978. you're one of my top 5 favorite fanfic authors and all of the nice/ great comments you've left on my fics are inspiring. 
> 
> in this chapter: Brief mentions of FtM/ AFAB top surgery. the information i'm using is from this link: http://www.ftmguide.org/chest.html
> 
> I made it so it was four chapters but if anyone feels like I should end the fic with this chapter please leave a comment. Thank you all again for reading my fics.

Arthur’s eyes never left Jackson’s face as Cade put him under.  Jackson had found more supplies than he actually needed for his own surgery but any anesthesia was extremely rare to come by and even harder to produce. It took almost six months to procure a minute amount from the Capital Wasteland. As much as he hated to admit it, the Brotherhood’s victory over the Institute had yielded a vast supply of high end medical grade tools and medicines before Liberty Prime blew it to smithereens.

“You’re a universal donor, Elder.”  Cade’s words echoed in his mind after the battle as he sat and donated more than his fair share to keep his troops alive. Now he was doing the same to keep his former lover alive during top surgery if necessary.

His battle coat was long gone, stored away with his jumpsuit in his room, and replaced with a set of sterile clothes. Cade had insisted that they should keep the Prydwen’s medical bay as sterile as possible to reduce the risk of infection post op. 

With the Institute gone, many of the basic medical checkups and minor injuries were taken care of at the Airport or near Sanctuary.  Cade had gone through at length how long it would take Jackson to recover and be truly fit for duty.

Cade’s initial assessment confirmed that he would be unable to perform a keyhole incision like he had hoped. He would have to do a bilateral mastectomy and continue to contour Jackson’s chest into a more male appearance. Both men were unhappy that drains would have to remain in, one on each side of, Jackson’s chest for a week. The risk of infection in the Wasteland was high.  Cade also determined the newly appointed Sentinel would be out of commission for three months to recover.  

 Arthur closed his eyes once Cade started. He was uncomfortably familiar with the sounds each of Cade’s tools made from his Deathclaw mishap. His mind drifted through the last years’ worth of memories and swallowed thickly.  

Their first night together was the night he’d reported his findings in the Glowing Sea.  Arthur had been embarrassed to admit afterwards it was his first time with anyone, nervous that he hadn’t given Jackson everything he wanted and needed in that moment.  

Jackson had finally taken his shirt and bindings off in front of him. The skin of his breasts was very pale compared to the rest of his tanned, toned body.  That had increased in size during his pregnancy with Shaun and Arthur knew that fact still haunted him. 

He had avoided touching Jackson’s chest at his request until he was comfortable. Arthur had cupped them in his hands, whispering into the overflowing breast tissue as he made love to the man underneath him. The promise that they would be gone soon.

Cade momentarily snapped him out of his train of thought. He unclipped the bag of Arthur’s blood once it was filled and made sure it was close by.  He was allowed to stay through out as long as he didn’t get in the way.

It took another four hours until Cade demanded Arthur leave to prep his quarters for Jackson’s recovery.  The Elder had cleaned and removed anything that could cause an infection and only kept a few bottles of alcohol in his room.

A long bed from the Knight’s quarters would be his new one until Jackson could bathe himself and lift his arms over his head. Until then, Arthur, Danse, or a Scribe would be taking care of anything he needed.

It was still a shock to see Jackson’s tightly encased chest with drains when Cade and Danse rested Jackson on his recently washed Yao Guai bed fur.  His chest would bruise and then heal but Cade and mentioned something about losing both of his nipples. Arthur grunted something along the lines of “a small price he’s willing to pay” as Cade left. 

Just as Arthur leaned over to kiss him, Jackson smiled softly, and in slight pain he whispered his thanks and praise. It was in that moment, Arthur Maxson knew he made the right choice.


End file.
